Senran Kagura
For detailed information about this series, visit the Senran Kagura Wiki. Summary Senran Kagura is a video game series developed by Tamsoft and produced by Marvelous Entertainment. The franchise revolves around groups of female ninjas, and has received several manga adaptations. The main series are primarily a story focused side scrolling beat-em up with the Versus games as fanservice heavy arena brawlers, both share the common gimmick of dealing damage to your opponents until their clothing are fully torn. There are occasionally spinoffs like the cooking rhythm game Bon Appetit or the multiplayer shooter Peach Beach Splash. The plot normally consists of ninja academies that teach their young students the ways of good shinobi and evil shinobi, which result in some wars or conflicting morals at times. Most of the series center around the good shinobi from Hanzo Academy and their interactions with the other shinobi from Hebijo, Gessen, Overseers of the Festival, and the Crimson Squad. Sometimes they do face threats not associated with either academies like Dogen, the powerful Yoma demons, and even Kagura. Terminology Shinobi -''' Shinobi is the formal term used to classify the practitioners of Ninjutsu in the Senran Kagura series. Shinobi can possess one of three classifications: *'''Good Shinobi: The general term for shinobi who work under the government to further national interests. They do not use their powers for personal gain, and will always help civilians or other Good Shinobi. Good Shinobi are trained in a specially designated academy. Graduates are then sent on missions by the national government. Most missions involve protection, espionage, and other various tasks of national interest. They're also occasionally tasked with dirty work like assassinating enemies of the state, so the label isn't as clear cut as it seems. *'Evil Shinobi': The general term for shinobi who work behind the scenes, typically for corrupt businesses or politicians. They are trained under harsh, almost cruel conditions at clandestine schools in order to preform any task at the client's request, no matter how illegal or dirty. Though a client's orders are absolute, Evil Shinobi are generally so devious that it's not uncommon for them to turn on the client. In truth, they act only in their best interests. *'Rogue Shinobi': Shinobi, good or evil, who have been exiled from the shinobi world and marked for death. Shinobi Turnover -''' Shinobi Turnover is a physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in which the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. Using the technique produces a slightly different effect for each shinobi, but in general, their look and outfit will change and they'll be able to use all of their shinobi abilities. This quick outfit change can also be put to practical use in everyday life. The transformation outfits aren't put on physically; rather, they're the manifestations of each shinobi's idealized appearance. These looks can reflect one's inner complexes or traumas. For example, Hikage's outfit is tattered in memory of her departed friend Hinata, who experienced a bloody death. Daidōji's schoolboy outfit reflects her desire to become stronger and her inferiority complex with regard to men. The outfit acts as a shinobi's battle armor, and represents a warrior's motives, personality, and ideals, so large amounts of physical or psychological damage can destroy it, making it vanish into thin air. This explains why they can often take direct hits yet still continue to stand after but also suffer massive damage from seemingly minor attacks. Shinobi Turnover requires the use of a Secret Ninja Art Scroll. 'Scroll - '''Scrolls are a vital tool used by all shinobi in the Senran Kagura universe. Their primary use in the series are for techniques such as Shinobi Turnover and Secret Ninja Arts and thus every shinobi must have one on them at all times. *'Secret Ninja Art Scroll -''' A Secret Ninja Art Scroll is where a shinobi borrows the powers of Nature so as to exceed their limits. In order to use Secret Ninja Arts one must first enter their Shinobi Turnover state by using the scroll or enter Frantic state. Each shinobi keeps their scroll hidden on them in different places to prevent it from being stolen by their enemies. *'Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll - '''A Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll represents the essence of a shinobi school. Each school only has one and regards it as their treasure. Drawing on the powers of Yin and Yang allows a shinobi to release his or her full potential. These techniques cannot be used by everyone, however. Those lacking enough power will find themselves unable to read what is written in the scroll. As revealed in the Crimson Girls story of Senran Kagura Burst, spiritually weak individuals who attempt to use the ultimate Yin Techniques will be driven mad. '''Shinobi Barrier - '''A Shinobi Barrier is a special fighting space/dimension that can only be created, detected, and inhabited by shinobi. They are typically used when fighting occurs between two shinobi, and they serve to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage. It's useful for covert activities, but there is a downside. Since shinobi can sense its activation, it can give away a shinobi's position. *'Linked Shinobi Barrier -'Since Shinobi Barrier's are created with the mind, If multiple shinobi share the same mindset they can create a larger barrier thus making a Linked Shinobi Barrier. Due to the fact that shinobi barriers possess limited range when created by one person, it is possible to form a linked shinobi barrier to increase its range. This is done by a group shinobi creating a shinobi barrier at the same time and then merging their barriers together. *'Penetrating -''' Shinobi barriers are not impenetrable. If someone from within the barrier acts as a powerful beacon, you can find a way inside. Invaders will face a counterforce emitted by the barrier, and this will greatly tax their bodies. There is also a possibility they may die. Because of this, it is a forbidden technique. *'Removal & Exiting -' In order to remove a barrier, the creator must take it down themselves, or the opponent must deafeat the creator. The creator can also force their adversaries to leave. A poorly constructed barrier runs the risk of becoming unstable, thus rendering any method of exit impossible and trapping its inhabitants inside indefinitely. Power of the Verse The verse isn't that powerful, but far from weak. The low tiers stack up to Large Building level with Supersonic to Supersonic+ speeds as powerful shinobi. There are some hax with select ninjutsu (Size Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Toon Force, Summoning etc) or the Shinobi Barriers, which allows the user to create a semi-permanent dimension where they can freely fight without being seen by civilians. The Yoma also share a similar ability, but it has a more sinister air to it and non-combatants aren't safe from them. Speaking of the Yoma, they are destructive parasitic beings than can create other beings (or transform those that ingest them) and are born from the blood shedded within a shinobi's barrier. They are consistently described as a major threat to large populations. Kagura is a high tier character that was made for the purpose of eradicating these beings and consuming the Red Orbs from them. She is capable of freely manipulating space (even flipping the world), tearing rifts in reality, or easily destroying Kyoto when she reseals herself after enough Red Orb consumption. This easily bumps the verse up to Large Mountain level because of her existence alone. Calculations Ryona creates an ice sculpture. Scales to virtually everyone with the exception of Kagura. '''Large Building Level Ikaruga's casual speed. Scales to everyone. Supersonic Kagura (potentially) wipes Kyoto off the map. Determines Kagura's Attack Potency. Large Mountain Level+ Naraku tosses a large iron flail into the air. Scales to everyone. Class K Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Azure Warrior * HaganenoSaiyajin *TheRustyOne Opponents * Mariogoods Neutral * Arrogant Schmuck Characters Hanzo National Academy Homura's Crimson Squad Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy Gessen Girls' Academy Overseers of the Festival Other Characters Orochi Dogen Murasame Category:Senran Kagura Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Games Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle